Am I really failed?
by SardonXy
Summary: Arthur Kirkland yang ditolak masuk ke divisi Ace, diminta menjadi guru sihir pangeran Alfred! Karena beberapa hal, ia tidak bisa menolak dan ternyata menjadi guru sihir pangeran tidak semudah yang Arthur bayangkan sebelumnya. Di sisi lain sihir yang Arthur kuasai ternyata menyimpan suatu rahasia besar di dalam dirinya! UsUk, cardverse AU, warning inside! Chapter 2 updated!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

A/N: Hai~ ini fanfic pertama saya dalam bahasa Indonesia. Sebelumya saya penah nulis satu fanfic one shot pakai bahasa inggris, dan sekarang ini saya sedang mencoba buat fanfic multichapter dengan Bahasa Indonesia. Jadi inilah fanfic pertama saya dalam bahasa indonesia! Mohon bimbingan para senior sekalian m(_ _)m

Dan saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang cardverse versi saya, silahkan menuju ke akhir chapter ini bagi yang tertarik untuk membaca :D

Sinopsis: Arthur Kirkland yang ditolak masuk ke divisi Ace, diminta menjadi guru sihir pangeran Alfred! Karena beberapa hal, ia tidak bisa menolak dan ternyata menjadi guru sihir pangeran tidak semudah yang Arthur bayangkan sebelumnya. Di sisi lain sihir yang Arthur kuasai ternyata menyimpan suatu rahasia besar di dalam dirinya! USUK, Cardverse AU, mengandung unsur sho-ai, minor OC, maybe OOC&typo. Apabila ada hal yang tidak anda sukai dari sinopsis dan warning di atas, silahkan tekan tombol back di layar komputer/gadget anda :)

Disclaimer: Hetalia akan selalu jadi milik Himaruya Hidekazu sensei.

Pairing: USUK dan mungkin beberapa pair lain yang nyempil..

Rating: T (karena author parnoan)

**Am I really failed?**

"Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula." Mungkin peribahasa ini yang paling pas menggambarkan keadaan Arthur Kirkland sekarang ini.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia berlatih, memperdalam ilmu sihirnya. Bahkan orangtuanya sampai mengirim Arthur ke kerajaan Diamond selama beberapa tahun untuk memperdalam ilmu sihirnya. Berhadapan dengan raja-kodok-menyebalkan-dan-mesum itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Walaupun kelihatannya Francis ramah dan baik hati, dia cukup kejam pada Arthur pada saat latihan sihirnya. Setelah insiden Arthur mengubah Francis menjadi kodok, bahkan Francis makin keras kepada Arthur. Namun Arthur tetap bertahan, karena dia punya tujuan yang lebih besar setelah latihan ini, ia punya sesuatu yang harus dicapainya. Setelah latihannya di kerajaan Diamond, ia kembali ke Spade untuk membuktikan hasil latihannya selama ini.

Di usianya yang ke 20, Arthur sudah menjadi penyihir yang hebat untuk penyihir seumurannya. Arthur memang sudah punya bakat ini sejak dia kecil. Saat masih balita, ia bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain seperti peri-peri bunga dan pohon, unicorn, atau sesosok kelinci lucu bersayap yang diberi nama _Flying Mint Bunny_ oleh Arthur. Ibu Arthur yang juga mempunyai bakat sihir yakin, Arthur kelak akan menjadi penyihir yang hebat dan mungkin bisa bekerja di kerjaan, mungkin bergabung dengan divisi Ace yang terkenal itu. Oleh karena itulah mereka mendidik Arthur dengan keras, sampai mengirimnya ke Diamond, sampai Francis yang notabene pemegang kekuatan sihir terbesar di Diamond tertarik pada Arthur dan memutuskan menjadi pelatih Arthur.

Setelah kembali dari kerajaan Diamond, Arthur tidak ingin mengecewakan orangtuanya. Mereka punya ekspektasi yang cukup tinggi kepada Arthur dan kekuatan sihirnya. Sasaran Arthur adalah divisi Ace di kerajaan Spade. Divisi Ace adalah divisi yang bertugas melindungi kerajaan dengan kekuatan sihir dan mengajarkan sihir kepada orang yang membutuhkan. Banyak orang-orang hebat yang tergabung dalam divisi ini dan Arthur pernah beguru dari beberapa diantaranya. Namun, untuk masuk ke divisi ini tidaklah mudah. Mereka mengadakan seleksi yang terbuka bagi siapa saja, yang menguasai ilmu sihir dengan baik dan mereka akan memilih yang terbaik tentunya. Dan seleksi ini sangat ketat, mengingat keadaan kerajaan yang tidak terlalu baik belakangan ini. Posisi queen sedang kosong dan raja Spade harus mengandalkan divisi Ace untuk urusan yang berhubungan dengan sihir karena posisi ratu yang biasanya mengurus hal ini sedang kosong. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, sempat terjadi keributan di dalam divisi Ace karena serangan mata-mata dari kerajaan Club yang konon memang musuh bebuyutan Spade. Untungnya, serangan itu berhasil digagalkan dan percobaan pembunuhan kepada raja Spade gagal.

Latar belakang Arthur yang bagus mempermudah langkahnya. Ia lolos tahap audisi pertama dengan mudah. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak kenal anak dari keluarga Kirkland, pemimpin di distrik 4 yang terkenal dengan ilmu sihirnya yang hebat? Di tahap-tahap seleksi berikutnya pun, Arthur lolos dengan mudah dengan kehebatan ilmu sihirnya. Hampir semua orang yakin, Arthur akan lolos seleksi ini dengan mudah. Namun, di dalam diri Arthur terdapat suatu kelemahan yang sangat fatal. Dan kelemahan inilah yang membuatnya gagal diterima di divisi Ace.

Kesombongan. Inilah hal yang membuat Arthur ditolak habis-habisan oleh para petinggi Ace. Arthur memang, cukup hebat secara tekhnis dan sebagainya, namun menurut beberapa orang, kearoganan Arthur bisa menimbulkan kekacauan dalam Ace. Tapi, bakat Arthur juga terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Hal ini menimbulkan beberapa perdebatan dan setelah rapat panjang yang melibatkan para dewan kerajaan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menerima Arthur dalam Ace, namun memberinya sebuah tugas khusus.

Arthur yang baru tahu kalau dia ditolak masuk ke divisi Ace, sedang memburuk moodnya. Namun, menerima surat panggilan dari kerajaan yang membuatnya harus datang ke ibukota. Sekarang, ia berada di dalam salah satu ruangan di istana. Ketika Arthur memasuki ruangan berinterior serba biru itu, duduklah seorang lelaki asia bernama Yao yang Arthur kenali sebagai Jack dari kerajaan Spades dan seorang wanita asia bernama Kirana yang merupakan salah satu anggota dari divisi Ace. "Tuan Arthur Kirkland." Yao menyebutkan nama Arthur dengan nada datar. Arthur benar-benar kesal setelah ditolak masuk ke divisi Ace dan tadinya ia ingin berkelana lagi, mencari kekuatan yang lebih hebat. Namun karena panggilan dari kerajaan, ia terpaksa berada di sini sekarang. "Jack Yao, Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, apakah tujuan saya dipanggil kesini?" Arthur bertanya dengan nada yang agak kesal, berlawanan dengan konteks kata-katanya yang seharusnya sopan.

"Hm, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Kau memang searogan yang dikabarkan. Aku bisa menebak itu dari nada bicaramu." Ujar Kirana, yang tidak senang dengan perkataan Arthur barusan. "Kirana! Kita disini untuk menyampaikan berita, bukan untuk memarahinya." Yao menegur Kirana. Kirana hanya mendengus kesal, lalu terdiam. Arthur hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Kirana. Lebih baik dia diam saja daripada memancing pertengkaran dengan mereka berdua. "Arthur, kami memanggilmu kesini untuk menyampaikan sebuah berita. Berita yang sangat penting." ujar Yao dengan serius. 'Kalau penting, cepat katakan sekarang! Buat apa mengulir-ulur waktu! Membuang-buang waktuku saja!' omel Arthur dalam hati. Yao kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "Seperti yang sudah kau tahu kau ditolak dalam divisi Ace, namun kami menyayangkan bakatmu. Jadi, kami akan memberimu tugas khusus." . "Tugas….. khusus?" Tanya Arthur dengan bingung. Sepertinya pernyataan Yao tadi membuat mood Arthur yang tadinya hancur-hancuran membaik. Mungkin saja dengan tugas ini, dia bisa membuktikan dirinya pantas masuk ke dalam divisi Ace.

"Ya, kau akan ditugaskan untuk melatih ilmu sihir pangeran Alfred, yang akan menjadi raja Spade berikutnya. Apakah kau bersedia?" Yao menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tentu saja Arthur kaget. Ia akan menerima tugas yang sangat berat kalau begitu. Mendidik seorang calon raja. Belum lagi Alfred F. Jones, si pangeran dikenal sebagai remaja yang masih labil dan sulit diatur. Bisa dibayangkan kalau Arthur yang temperamental itu harus berhadapan dengan remaja yang sulit diatur. "Kalau kau menerima tawaran ini, kau akan menjadi salah satu pegawai kerajaan. Kau akan tinggal di istana agar kau membiasakan diri dengan suasana kerajaan. Kau juga akan mendapatkan 2 hari libur, dan di hari itu kau bisa pulang ke rumah atau melakukan hal yang kau suka. Dan satu lagi, aku yakin kau tidak akan menolak tawaran ini kalau kau mendengar hal yang akan kukatakan aru." Ujar Yao dengan senyum di wajahnya. Arthur hanya diam saja, menunggu Yao melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau diperbolehkan memakai fasilitas divisi Ace dengan bebas di waktu luangmu. Kau juga boleh bertanya atau berlatih bersama orang-orang di divisi Ace, kalau orang yang bersangkutan tidak keberatan tentu saja."

Bagi Arthur, tawaran ini terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. Mungkin menjadi guru pangeran labil itu tidak seburuk yang Arthur pikirkan sebelumnya. Lagipula dia tidak benar-benar kenal dengan pangeran itu, ia hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengannya di acara resmi kerajaan. "Bagaimana? Kalau kau menolak, tidak jadi masalah juga sih. Tapi tentu saja semua tawaran fasilitas itu tidak akan kau dapatkan." Yao kembali berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dari Arthur yang sedari tadi diam saja. Arthur masih menimbang-nimbang di dalam kepalanya. 'Yao memang hebat, tidak salah ia disebut sebagai ahli strategi terhebat di Spade.' batin Arthur di dalam hati. Untuk merekrut Arthur menjadi guru pangeran Alfred saja, ia sampai berpikir membuat penawaran yang sulit ditolak oleh Arthur.

"Baiklah aku terima penawaran kalian." Arthur akhirnya menjawab dengan tegas. "Apakah ada syarat lain kalau aku menerima penawaran ini?" Yao tersenyum mendengar jawaban Arthur. Wajah Kirana terlihat tidak senang, sepertinya ia tidak terima Arthur menjadi pegawai kerajaan, apalagi mendapat fasilitas khusus yang sudah disebutkan Yao tadi. Tapi ia memilih diam saja, daripada ditegur lagi oleh Yao. Yao memang terlihat baik dan ramah. Tetapi kalau ia sudah marah, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, dan Kirana tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. "Tidak ada. Semua detil untuk pekerjaan yang kami tawarkan untukmu sudah kusebutkan di atas." Yao tidak heran mendengar jawaban Arthur. Rencananya berhasil. "Baik, kalau begitu kapan aku mulai bekerja? Dan apakah aku harus mengisi formulir administratif atau semacamnya?" Arthur sudah membulatkan hatinya. 'Semoga keputusan ini merupakan yang terbaik untukku' harap Arthur. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantor administratif kerajaan sekarang, untuk mengurus data-datamu dan kepindahanmu ke istana, tentu saja." Yao segera mangajak Arthur dan Kirana keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke ruang administratif.

Hari-hari Arthur Kirkland sebagai guru sihir privat pangeran Alfred akan segera dimulai. Yah, mungkin tangga yang menimpa Arthur tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, siapa tahu tangga ini malah mebantunya menuju ke atas, posisi yang diinginkan Arthur...

_**to be continued...**_

A/N:

Baru kali ini bikin fanfic multi chapter.. semoga bisa sering update dan cepat selesai.. skripsi ini menyiksaku~ #plak *jadi curcol*

Dan sedikit penjelasan, Kirana itu salah satu OC, fem!Indonesia. Referensi tentang dia diambil dari banyak tempat. Kalau ada yang kebetulan mirip dengan OC anda, mungkin saya memang terpengaruh dari OC anda tersebut. Mungkin dia akan muncul lagi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Seperti yang sudah saya janjikan di atas berapa point penting di dalam cardverse versi cerita ini:

- Dunia tempat kerajaan-kerajaan ini berada disebut Trump World, yang terdiri dari 4 kerajaan: Spade, Diamond, Club, Heart. Spade beraliansi dengan Diamond sedangkan Club beraliansi dengan Heart. Saat ini hubungan keempat kerajaan bisa dibilang cukup baik dan mereka sedang gencatan senjata. Semua kerajaan dipimpin oleh King, Queen dan Jack serta divisi Ace yang membantu mereka bertiga.

- Di Spade, King, Queen dan Jack dipilih dengan cara yang berbeda. King dipilih berdasarkan garis keturunan. Queen dipilih dengan kekuatan sihir, jam sihir yang akan berperan dalah hal ini (akan dijelaskan lebih rinci di chapter-chapter selanjutnya). Jack dipilih berdasarkan ujian masuk, yang menguji pengetahuan dan hal-hal lain yang dibutuhkan menjadi seorang Jack. Jenis kelamin tidak berhubungan dengan jabatan. Jadi bisa saja king seorang perempuan dan queen seorang laki-laki.

- Di Trump World, King bertugas memimpin kerajaan dan memimpin pasukan militer kerajaan. Queen bertugas melindungi kerajaan dengan sihir dan menjaga hubungan diplomasi negara. Jack bertugas mengawasi distrik-distrik di kerajaan, dan membantu King dan Queen.

- Di Spade, apabila King meninggal, barulah jabatannya diwariskan kepada keturunannya. Apabila queen yang meninggal, divisi Ace yang akan menggantikan tugas queen sampai raja yang berikutnya diangkat. Ujian Jack akan dilaksanakan ketika Jack sebelumnya meninggal.

Untuk chapter ini, baru itu yang bisa saya sampaikan. Hal di atas beberapa dari hasil pemikiran saya dan beberapa lagi saya ambil dari fanfic-fanfic cardverse lain yang memang sudah cukup banyak. Apabila ada yang merasa idenya saya ambil, segera beritahu saya dan akan saya masukkan ke dalam daftar disclaimer :)

Akhir kata, Author newbie ini meminta kritik dan saran berupa review apabila anda berkenan~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2 : First day as a teacher

A/N: Yak, saya kembali lagi dengan chapter dua dari fic yang idenya banyak setengah mampus, tapi ga ditulis-tulis ini! #plak. Maaf bagi readers yang sudah lama menunggu updatean dari fic ini m(_ _)m . Bagi yang tertarik membaca curcolan author, silahkan membaca A/N di bawah nanti.. Dan seperti biasa, di bawah akan ada penjelasan untuk cardverse versi cerita ini :D

Disclaimer: Hetalia akan selalu jadi milik Himaruya Hidekazu sensei. Dan sedikit referensi dari Harry Potter karya J.K Rowling.

Pairing: USUK dan mungkin beberapa pair lain yang nyempil..

Warning: Sho-ai, minor OC, maybe OOC&typo. Don't like, don't read!

Rating: T (karena author parnoan)

**Am I really failed?  
Chapter 2**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Arthur mengajar pangeran Alfred. Bisa dibilang dia agak tegang, tapi Arthur berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Arthur berjalan melintasi lorong menuju ke ruang belajar tempat ia akan mengajar pangeran Alfred. '_Semoga saja ia bukan bocah menyusahkan seperti yang kupikirkan selama ini_' harap Arthur dalam hati. Ia membuka pintu ruang belajar dan ketika membukanya, tidak ada orang sama sekali, padahal ini sudah waktunya untuk belajar sihir untuk pangeran Alfred. Akhirnya ia memutuskan duduk di dalam dan menunggu sampai pangeran Alfred datang. Mungkin saja ia terlambat karena aktivitasnya yang lain. Menjadi anggota kerajaan berarti kau harus siap mengikuti jadwal yang sudah dibuat setiap harinya. Arthur duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku sihir yang ia bawa bersama dengan bahan-bahan pelajarannya hari ini.

Kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian, terdengar suara keributan dari luar pintu. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu pun terbuka, dan Arthur segera meletakkan buku yang ia baca. "Sudah kubilang, kau harus mengikuti kelas sihirmu hari ini! Lagipula, aku sudah menyiapkan guru baru untukmu Alfred. Dan ia sudah menunggumu untuk kelas hari ini." Terdengar suara Yao sedang memarahi pangeran berambut pirang dan berkacamata _rimless_ yang diseretnya untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. "Tapi Yao, kau tahu aku tidak menguasai sihir apapun. Dan aku tidak tertarik untuk menguasainya!" pangeran Alfred dengan beraninya menjawab kata-kata Yao yang notabene salah satu pemegang kekuasaan besar di kerajaan ini. "Oh, tapi semua orang yang lahir dari keturunan tipe sihir, bahkan anak kecil bisa menguasai sihir yang mudah, aru. Bahkan tipe non-sihir seperti aku juga bisa menguasai sihir-sihir dasar! Pokoknya, tidak ada alasan! Kau harus ikut kelas sihir hari ini juga, aru!" Yao masih memarahi pemuda tadi.

Arthur mendengar seluruh pertengkaran mereka, dan nampaknya Yao baru menyadari keberadaan Arthur setelah itu. "Ah, Arthur, _ni hao_! Kau sudah lama menunggu ya? Maaf, aku baru saja menagkap basah pangeran yang ingin kabur dari kelas ini, aru. Perkenalkan, ini Alfred F. Jones, pangeran dari kerajaan Spade. Kau akan mengajarkan ia sihir selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Mohon bantuannya, aru!" Yao memperkenalkan pangeran Alfred secara singkat kepada Arthur. "Alfred, beri salam kepada gurumu, aru!" Yao berbisik kepada Alfred. Arthur hanya Cuma bisa bingung melihat kejadian ini. Ia tidak menduga kalau pangeran satu ini sampai kabur dari kelasnya. Setidaknya seorang anggota kerajaan diajari tata krama bukan? "Selamat siang, namaku Alfred F. Jones! Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Alfred. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan yang mulia, pangeran, atau semacamnya! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" ujar Alfred.

'_Sesuai perkiraanku, pangeran ini memang tidak dewasa sama sekali. Padahal usiaku tidak beda jauh dengannya_.' Pikir Arthur. "Namaku Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu." Ujar Arthur, memperkenalkan dirinya singkat. "Baiklah, sekarang kalian aku tinggal, aru. Silahkan memulai kelas kalian, semoga kelasnya menyenangkan, aru!" Yao meninggalkan Alfred dan Arthur di dalam kelas.

"Baiklah Alfred, kita mulai kelas hari ini. Silahkan duduk di bangku itu," ujar Arthur. Alfred duduk di bangku tersebut dan Arthur kembali berbicara "Aku ingin tahu, seberapa banyak pengetahuanmu tentang sihir." Alfred tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Arthur dan dia menjawab "Nol. Aku tidak bisa sihir sama sekali." Arthur sangat kaget mendengar jawaban Alfred. Biasanya di Spade, atau lebih tepatnya di hampir semua kerajaan di Trump World, orang yang lahir dari orangtua bertipe sihir akan belajar sihir sejak anak-anak. Biasanya mereka tidak akan sehebat tipe sihir, tetapi mereka akan menguasai beberapa sihir dasar, misalnya sihir untuk transformasi, atau membuat beberapa ramuan dasar untuk pengobatan. "Ehm, bukankah biasanya anak usia delapan tahun di Spade sudah bisa sihir dasar? Apakah kau belum pernah belajar sihir sebelumnya?" tanya Arthur heran. "Ya, Yao dan ayahku sudah sering memaksaku untuk ikut kelas sihir, tapi aku tidak pernah mengikutinya lebih dari dua hari." Ujar Alfred. Arthur bingung dengan jawaban Alfred. Pangeran Spade yang tidak bisa sihir? Ini terlalu aneh. Apalagi Queen sebelum ini adalah salah satu penyihir terkuat di kerajaan Spade, atau mungkin di Trump World. Keturunannya yang tidak bisa sihir sama sekali di usia 17 tahun adalah hal yang aneh. Orang yang lahir dari keturunan darah campuran biasanya minimal bisa menguasai sihir-sihir dasar, dan mereka lebih baik daripada keturunan non-sihir. Alfred kembali tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Arthur. Ia membenarkan letak kacamata _rimless_ yang membingkai mata birunya yang indah dan berkata "Singkatnya, aku benci sihir. Dan aku menolak untuk mempelajarinya."

Arthur mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengar perkataan Alfred. Bukankah sudah jelas sihir memegang peranan penting di dunia ini? Salah satu di antara King, Queen dan Jack di setiap kerajaan pasti merupakan tipe sihir. Sihir sangat penting dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Rakyat membutuhkan sihir untuk memudahkan aktivitas sehari-hari, seperti tranportasi, pengobatan, dan masih banyak lagi. Divisi Ace yang berisi orang-orang bertipe sihir bahkan bertugas melindungi kerajaan dengan ilmu sihir mereka. Arthur yang merupakan bagian dari keluarga Kirkland yang merupakan keturunan darah penyihir murni tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Pangeran yang satu ini. Bagi Arthur, sihir adalah segalanya. Sejak kecil, ia sudah diajarkan bertapa pentingnya peranan sihir di dunia ini.

"Jadi, aku tidak mau ikut pelajaran hari ini ya, Artie! Aku pergi dulu! Ada beberapa hal penting yang harus kulakukan! Tapi jangan bilang pada Yao ya kalau aku pergi. Bye!" Alfred yang melihat Arthur yang masih bingung, mencari kesempatan dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan anak itu memanggil Arthur bukan dengan embel-ember _Sir_ atau _Mr_ yang biasa dipakai untuk memanggil guru, bahkan memberi nama panggilan untuk Arthur yang baru saja ditemuinya. Entah refleks Arthur yang sedang lambat atau ia terlalu kaget dengan jawaban Alfred, ia membiarkan Alfred pergi begitu saja. _'Oh, dan sekarang aku akan ditegur oleh Yao, bagus sekali, semua gara-gara bocah aneh itu!'_ rutuknya di dalam hati. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, pasti ada alasan kenapa Yao meminta Arthur menjadi guru sihir Alfred. Masih banyak penyihir lain yang lebih ahli daripada Arthur, dan kerajaan tentu saja sanggup memperkerjakan mereka sebagai guru sihir Alfred, tapi mengapa malah ia yang diminta untuk mengajar Alfred, di usia Alfred yang sebenarnya bukan usia produktif untuk belajar sihir? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul di benak Arthur. Mungkin keputusannya untuk menerima tawaran ini salah. Atau lebih baik dia berhenti saja dari pekerjaan ini? Tapi tawaran untuk menggunakan fasilitas di divisi Ace terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya, mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya. _'Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku bertanya pada Yao soal ini. Itu akan lebih mudah daripada aku harus mencari bocah itu, atau harus kehilangan pekerjaanku'_

Akhirnya, Arthur bertanya kepada pengawal kerajaan, yang akhirnya mengantarnya ke ruangan kerja Jack di kerajaan Spade itu. Jack di Spade bertugas mengawasi keadaan di distrik-distrik kerajaan, terutama dalam bidang ekonomi. Spade terkenal dengan hasil alamnya yang melimpah dan merupakan kerajaan yang cukup aktif dalam hal mengekspor hasil alamnya. Hal ini membuat Jack sangat sibuk setiap harinya, namun Jack Yao selama ini dikenal cukup baik dalam melaksanakan tugasnya. Angka ekspor hasil alam di Spade bertambah setiap tahunnya, berkat kerja keras Jack dan para petani serta pekerja di setiap distrik tentunya. Akhirnya Arthur sampai ke ruang kerja Jack Yao. Ia mengetuk pintu dan Yao langsung menyahut "Siapa? Aku sedang sibuk, jadi kalau tidak penting, jangan ganggu aku, aru!" "Ini aku, Arthur." Ujar Arthur. "Arthur? Bukannya kau sedang mengajar Alfred, aru? Ah, jangan bilang kalau dia kabur lagi! Buka saja pintunya, tidak dikunci, aru."

Arthur membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya. "Permisi, maaf kalau aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Dan iya, dugaanmu benar, Alfred kabur dari kelasku. Aku minta maaf soal hal itu, tapi aku punya beberapa pertanyaan." tanya Arthur kepada Yao. "Haiyah! Anak itu memang selalu begitu, benar-benar merepotkan, aru! Rasanya aku memang tidak boleh melepasnya tanpa pengawasan, aru." Yao malah mengeluh soal Alfred. "Yasudahlah, biarkan saja dia dulu, nanti aku akan menegurnya, aru." "Lalu, apa yang mau kau tanyakan, aru?" tanya Yao. "Tentu saja, soal Alfred." ujar Arthur. "Tadi ia bilang padaku kalau ia benci sihir, jadi ia tidak mau belajar sihir. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah harusnya anak usia delapan tahun, baik tipe sihir maupun non-sihir seharusnya sudah bisa menguasai sihir-sihir dasar?" tanya Arthur berusaha untuk sopan, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang emosi karena muridnya baru saja kabur dari kelasnya. "Dan, pertanyaan terbesarku, kenapa aku dipilih menjadi guru sihir Alfred? Aku tahu kemampuanku memang cukup baik, tetapi kenapa? Kurasa banyak orang di divisi Ace yang sanggup mengajarnya sejak usianya masih dini. Ditambah lagi kalian membiarkan dia tidak belajar sihir sampai berusia 17 tahun? Terlalu aneh." "Kalau begini caranya, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengajar dia. Setidaknya aku butuh penjelasan tentang hal ini." Yao diam sejenak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Arthur yang bertubi-tubi. Ternyata kata Kirana benar, Arthur yang arogan dan tidak sabaran tidak akan bisa tahan mengajar Alfred. Mungkin ia memang harus menjelaskan semua tentang Alfred kepada Arthur. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, aru." Jawab Yao. "Ceritanya agak panjang, aru. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau duduk di kursi itu, dan aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu tadi, aru." Arthur menarik kursi di depan meja kerja Yao yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas dan duduk di kursi tersebut. Setelah itu Yao memulai ceritanya "Jadi, beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika Queen masih hidup..."

_**to be continued...**_

A/N: Yak, cliff-hanger! Chapternya singkat pula! #ditabok. Maap ini saya update lama banget, padahal maunya bisa update cepet .. Jadi, saya update lama gara-gara saya saat ini lagi ngerjain skripsi, uas dan urusan lain-lainnya. Tadinya saya baru mau update habis skripsi saya selesai, tapi karena stress dan mencari pelarian, jadilah chapter ini saya selesaiin dan publish. :D. Mungkin untuk sementara, fic ini bakal lama updatenya *ceritanya mau konsen dulu sama skripsi* #curcol. Tapi fic ini ga bakal saya tinggalin kok. Plotnya sudah saya buat setengah jadi, dan saya berencana nyelesaiin fic ini, jadi mohon bersabar menunggu.. Thanks banget udah mau baca fic saya yang masi newbie ini, thanks juga buat review-reviewnya! ^ ^

Dan, sesuai dengan author note di atas, ini beberapa penjelasan tentang cardverse versi cerita ini:

- Semua manusia di Trump World, dibagi menjadi dua tipe, tipe non-sihir dan tipe sihir. (semacam konsep penyihir dan _muggle_ di Harry Potter) Tipe sihir bisa menguasai sihir dasar jauh lebih cepat daripada tipe non-sihir. Biasanya mereka punya fisik yang lebih lemah dibanding tipe non-sihir.

- Tipe non-sihir bisa menguasai sihir, tapi akan membutuhkan waktu yang jauh lebih lama daripada tipe sihir. Mereka juga tidak bisa menguasai sihir yang sulit, hanya beberapa yang mudah saja.

- Tipe sihir yang menikah dengan tipe sihir akan memiliki keturunan darah sihir murni. Tipe non-sihir yang menikah dengan tipe sihir bisa saja punya anak bertipe sihir atau non-sihir. Tipe non-sihir yang menikah dengan tipe non-sihir akan memiliki anak bertipe non-sihir murni.

- Di semua kerajaan di Trump World; King, Queen dan Jack pasti merupakan kombinasi dari tipe sihir dan non-sihir. Kedua tipe ini dibutuhkan untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Tipe sihir dan non-sihir sama pentingnya di dunia ini.

Sekian chapter kali ini... Akhir kata, kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik dan saran, silahkan review? :D


End file.
